Saria's Gone
by Gundam Pilot Washu-chan
Summary: Chap 2 is up*^_^* Sorry it took so long. Hope it's better than the first one.
1. Visit to Kokiri Forest

By Washu chan*^_^*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Once upon a time Saria went to visit Link and Zelda at the castle, like she did every Saturday . She was riding along when some guy on a fat, brown horse rode right up to her and said "Hi." Meanwhile Link was riding his horse around waiting for Saria to arrive, when her horse ran right past him with no one on it. 'She must be trying to scare me' he thought. He sat out there waiting for Saria to come for 2 days and finally thought, 'something is wrong here'. He set off to Kokiri Forest to see if she was there. When he got there, he asked one of the twins where Saria was. "She's not at the castle? I thought she was staying with you." "Uh, no." "So you guys haven't hit it off yet?" "Uh, no." he answered looking confused. "Dammit!" she muttered to herself "We're just gonna have to try harder then!" "What?" (very confused) "Would this have anything to do with Saria saying that she's happy just being friends for no apparent reason at all?" 'Uhhhhhhhhhh, don't know what you're talking about" "Riiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, so Saria's not here, right? "Yup." "O.K. then, I'm gonna go look for her."he said mounting his horse again " And whatever you're doing that concerns me and Saria, please stop." And with that he, rode off. 


	2. Confused Anyone?

Link rode back to Hyrule castle to see if Zelda had seen her. He left his horse at the castle door and went inside. He walked the fourteen flights of stairs to her room. "Why doesn't the king just get an elevator?" he said to himself. When he finally got to Zelda's room, he noticed a piece of paper on her door. He grabbed it and collapsed of exhaustion. The note read: "I have both Saria and Zelda in my secret lair in Dodongo's Cavern that you don't know about. If you want to see them again, you have to defeat me again. Happy hunting, Ganondorf ************************************************************************ TWO DAYS AGO As Saria was riding to Hyrule castle, same as she did every Saturday, when a guy on a fat brown horse rode up to her and said "hi." "Hi," Saria answered ",I don't have time to talk right now, Ganondorf, I'm late meeting Link." "I know, that is why I am here." "If you feel like running like a wuss after a long and painful beating again, he's at the castle." "Silence, Mortal! You are coming with me!" "What's with the mortal crap? You're not exactly immortal yourself." "I know, but I like to pretend I am. So, anyway, you are coming with me." He said "I'm not going with you!" she said. That's when the writer, me, popped out of a gopher hole and I said. "If you don't go with him, I'll make you die at the end of the story." "Who the hell are you?" asked Saria. "I'm the writer and if you don't do what I write, you WILL DIE!" and then I went back in the gopher hole. He picked Saria up, kicking and screaming, and, rode to Dodongo's Cavern, holding on to the back of the Saria's collar so she couldn't slip off. He pulled out a chair and tied her to it. "I have to go get Zelda now." "Why?" Saria asked. "So Link will come and want to fight me." "But you already have me here." "Well than I'm kidnapping her anyway because I'm evil and I feel like it." saying that, he turned around, tripped on his fancy cape thingy and left. "How did I get kidnapped by this idiot?" she asked herself. You've probably guessed it went exactly the same with Zelda, you're right (well close enough). ************************************************************************ Zelda was running down the stairs to get to the banquet hall, wishing her dad would just get an elevator, when she saw a guy (oh who cares we already know It's Ganondorf) when she saw Ganondorf standing on the bottom step of the thirteenth floor. He said "Hi." " I don't have time to talk right now, Ganondorf, I'm late for a banquet" she said. "That's why I'm here" "To go to the banquet?" "I dunno I'm just trying to make this exactly the same as the conversation I had with Saria." "Why?" "Because the writer already wrote it and she'll kill us both if we don't do it like she writes" "Uh huh, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Suddenly, I jumped in the wind and said "It's true. If you don't do what I write, you WILL DIE!" "But I don't know how their conversation went in the first place." Zelda whined "Well go up and read, OR ELSE!" then I jumped back out the window and Zelda scrolled up to read their conversation and they continued. " If you feel like screaming like a baby and embarrassing yourself in front of the whole court, Link should already be there." "Silence, Mortal! I am taking you with me." "What's with the mortal shit? It's not you have immortal life." "I know, but I like to pretend that I am. So, anyway, I am taking you with me." " If you think I'm gonna go with you just because you say so, you are." she then stops talking when she hears me walk up behind her "absolutely right!" Ganondorf then picked her up, kicking and screaming, threw her over his shoulder and started down the thirteen other flights of stairs. About around the forth floor Ganondorf forgot to leave a note on Zelda's door to tell Link where he would be, waiting to fight him. He walked back up the stairs to Zelda's room wrote a note, hung it on the door and started cursing my narration. When he got to the bottom of the floor, he was so tired that he made Zelda walk. And Zelda, afraid of me, didn't put up any fight at all. They got out side and Zelda saw his horse. "I'm not riding that thing. Let me go get my horse and I'll be right back." Zelda said. She looked into the stable and backed out when she saw Emily, the stable girl, grooming the horses and me standing next to her. She closed the door and walked back to where Ganondorf was waiting for her. "I think I'll just ride with you," she said. They rode to Dodongo's cavern where Ganondorf tied Zelda in a chair next to Saria. "Hey Saria, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked her. "The same thing you're doing here." she said. "Now we have to sit here and wait for Link to come save you two" Ganondorf said to both of them. ************************************************************************  
  
BACK TO CURRENT TIME Link rode to Dodongos lair, where he got a rude greeting from the princess. "What took you so long, Stupid?" "I was missing for two days and you didn't think to come looking for me sooner." While Zelda and Link were busy engaging themselves in a fight, Ganondorf pulled up a chair and watched them fight like they were on Jerry Springer or something. After about ten minutes of fighting, Saria was getting pissed off and Navi decide to make herself useful and cut Saria's bonds with a fairy-sized sword. When Saria was finally free she pulled Link's sword from it's hilt, everyone was too busy to notice. Link and Zelda finally got to the part where they apologized and Link, completely forgetting that Zelda was still tied to the chair, dove in for a hug and knocked the chair over trapping his arms under the chair. They were stuck on the ground, on top of each other. "Well this is great!" Zelda said, "now look what you got us into, Mr.Smartguy." Zelda yelled at him. "Well excuse me princess." While Ganondorf was watching them delightfully, Saria snuck up behind him with Link's sword and was about to hit him in the head with the flat side of the sword, when I came riding in on my brand new dirt bike and everyone stopped and looked (except Link and Zelda who were still fighting). "Hey, I still have to punish you for cursing my narration!" I yelled at Ganondorf. "But that was two days ago," Ganondorf said. "Yes, but I was waiting for the right time to do it. I didn't want to ruin the story and leave Saria sitting in Dodongo's Cavern forever, shit head. Don't you know how to write a story?" "Okay, what are you going to do that would ruin the story?" "This!" I said pulling out my pencil. I took out my pencil and ran over to Ganondorf and rammed it into his eye. When I pulled it out his eye came with it. "This is gonna be my favorite writing pencil!" I announced. "Now can I hit him upside the head with the flat side of the sword?" Saria asked. "Be my guest," I said. Saria began beating Ganondorf with the flat side of the sword. When she was done and he was lying on the ground almost dead, I suggested that we go to Taco Bell. "Great!" said Navi. "Good I'm starving!" agreed Saria. So we went to get some tacos we all became best friends. ************************************************************************ BACK IN DODONGO'S CAVERN Link and Zelda were still stuck on the floor of the cave. "Um, anybody? A little help here?"  
  
  
  
The End*^_^* 


End file.
